1. Field of the Invention
A document disclosure filed Aug. 23, 1990, No. 260872 is related to this patent application.
The invention relates to the field of model aircraft and vehicle radio controlled transmitter holders. Specifically, the apparatus is a transmitter holder that allows a radio transmitter to be held in place against the airplane controller's body and has a tiltable tray to allow the transmitter to be tilted up when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are a number of holders in the prior art that are designed to hold things in front of the user's torso and suspended from the shoulders, none that applicant is aware of is specifically designed to hold a radio transmitter on a tilting tray.